titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice "Necretom" Alaric Duke
Appearance :Maurice has an average build; he's not a muscle man, but he isn't shrimpy, either. He typically works out. His naturally black hair is combed into a sharp part. Clothing :As he is interested in politics, Maurice can rarely be found dressing less casually than a collared shirt and tie. He dresses similarly to politician Mitt Romney. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :Maurice, although generally calm and cool-headed, is actually highly sadistic. He takes pleasure in causing pain for others, as having one at his mercy gives him proof of his own superiority. :Maurice doesn't view human contact the way we do. His "friends" are tools. People fall into one of two categories: tools or impediments. Maurice doesn't like impediments. People are weak. He is strong. He's willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his own goals, even if it means sacrificing relationships he's built with others. He wouldn't feel any remorse. :Maurice tries to be very calculating about all of his moves. He rarely makes a move without taking all of the precautions first. However, he can tend to be overconfident, which occasionally turns out to be a handicap, fueling anger towards anyone but himself. Powers and Abilities Human Shapeshifting :Maurice has the ability to take the exact form of any human being he sees. He can retain someone's form indefinitely, but generally chooses not to. Weaknesses :He has typical human limitations and weaknesses. Other Abilities :After over twenty years of practice with his gift, he has developed great acting skills, as well as the ability to be skilled in many dialects and languages. Relationships Mother :Maurice was never able to know his mother, as she committed suicide when he was only three months old. Father, Maurice Sr. :Necretom had no lost love for his father, who treated Necretom's mother cruelly, leaving her while she was pregnant and struggling to make it through college. It is unclear how Necretom came to hate his father so deeply--it may have been through stories his uncle told him, or perhaps Necretom always harbored bitterness toward his father for leaving him and his mother. :When Necretom was only a teenager, he tracked down his father within three months. Though initially it seemed the encounter would be a pleasant one--the two went out for dinner and swapped stories over the meal--only a week later, the police found Maurice Sr. hanging by a noose and horribly mutilated. This was presumably the work of Necretom himself, though he was never caught for this crime. Uncle :This was the only family Maurice ever knew for an extended period of time. After his mother committed suicide, Maurice was given to his uncle for caretaking. His uncle was a notorious drunk, and the man would return home many nights and take out his drunken rage on Maurice. Maurice ran away when he was ten years old and chose to live off of charity rather than return to his uncle. :At the age of fifteen, after gaining incredible confidence due to the honing of his innate abilities, Maurice returned to his uncle's home. In disguise as a postman, he caught his uncle off-guard and knocked him unconscious. He waited for his uncle to awaken, and then proceeded to torture and then kill him. History Backstory ---- :Not very many people know much about Necretom's history. Maurice was an accident. He was born out of carelessness on the side of his parents. His mother was nineteen years old, and a university student in England when she and her boyfriend, whom she loved very much, took things to the bedroom. Maurice Sr., apathetic, selfish, and abusive, used her for the duration of their relationship. :Maurice Sr. left her just after she gave him the news that they were pregnant. She was absolutely heartbroken. She tried her hardest to get through college pregnant. But finally, with young Maurice (only three months old at the time), who had been named for his father despite all of the things that occurred, and given the middle name of his maternal grandfather, his mother couldn't take the pressure bearing down on her any longer. School, a bad job, no respect from her peers due to her irresponsible pregnancy at such a young age--it was all too much. She flung herself off a bridge. :Maurice Jr. ended up living with his uncle, a drunk who was also abusive. Until he was ten years old, his uncle would come home liquored up, taking out his rage and failures on young Maurice. Finally, Maurice ran away to the city of London, where he lived off the charity of strangers. :One day, at the age of twelve, Maurice was involved in a fight with some of the other local children. That was the first time he'd tasted someone else's blood, and something amazing happened. Taking in another child's DNA, combined with his anger and frustration caused him to immediately take the form of the boy whom he had been fighting. Needless to say, it was terrifying for the both of them. :Maurice, however, realized the power of this new ability, and soon learned to use it for his benefit. In just a matter of months, he had become a masterful pickpocket, using other people's appearances to avoid being detected. He gathered a small fortune in doing so. A fortune that he spent ensuring that he would never be victimized again. He bought luxurious clothing, food, books and knives and he learned to use the latter. :Every time he was assaulted by a mugger, they would end up with a knife in their windpipe. The power that he had gave him a newfound confidence. He was only fifteen when he returned to the town in which his uncle had raised him. He showed up at his door under the guise of a postman. When his uncle answered, Maurice seized the man, invading his home, and promptly knocked him out. When he awoke, he experienced the most painful, agonizing, torturous death that he could possibly have imagined. :Next, the long, arduous task began of finding his father. That took him only three months to do, with that being his only real goal in sight. Once he did so, Maurice the senior greeted him with far less hostility than one would expect. The two went out on the town, swapped stories over dinner at a local diner, and a week later, the police found Maurice Sr. hanging by a noose of his own intestines in his kitchen, as well as with all of his fingers and toes missing. :All of this time, exerting his power over those unsuspecting people who had the misfortune of entering Maurice's life had done nothing but feed an idea that began brewing in Maurice's mind: if you have the power to create something better for yourself, use it. In a nutshell, he believed that those without any sort of super ability deserve to be exploited. They are weak, and their purpose on the planet is to be tools for the strong to grow stronger, and to be subjects to those with the power to rule. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Titans Together